


Wonderland

by Ainasaurus_rex



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M, Updating the tags as I go, Wonderland, bill is the mad hatter, dipper and mabel are 18 in this, dipper and mabel are alice, pacifica is the queen of hearts, they go on an adventure through wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainasaurus_rex/pseuds/Ainasaurus_rex
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines are enjoying their morning under the shade of an oak tree, but what happens when a peculiar white rabbit hops by screaming that he's late? They fall down the rabbit hole into the madness of wonderland, how wonderful could it possibly be?orthe fic idea that ran me over and i just had to write
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> LISTENNNN I KNOW IM STARTING ALOT OF FICS BUT I CANT HELP MYSELF I KEEP GETTING NEW IDEAS
> 
> anyway omg enjoy

Under the shade of a tall oak tree on an early July morning sat a pair of twins. The older sister Mabel had her head resting on her younger brother Dipper’s thighs as he read aloud to her. He was reading her favorite fairytale to her, Cinderella. She adored the exquisite dresses that the characters adorned and longed for someone to sweep her off of her feet as prince charming had done for Cinderella.

She laid there in her pastel pink frilled teacup dress that was adorned with shooting stars and listened to the tale her brother was telling. Her dress was filled with tule and caused it to be unable to lie flat against her, but that was just how she liked it. She was wearing a headband of the same color that had a star tacked on which she had done herself. Paired with her dress were white stockings and matching pink kitten heels.

Her brother, on the other hand, was wearing frilled baby blue shorts that had pine trees lining the bottom and matching suspenders to keep them up and a flowing white collared dress shirt that puffed at the sleeves. Instead of a headband like his sister, he adorned the same baby blue type of colored clip in his hair that also had a pine tree on it, courtesy of his sister of course. On his feet were a perfectly shined pair of oxfords, all laced up and tied neatly, with black socks to match.

They were both perfectly content sitting in the shade that the tree provided, shielding away the unwanted glares of sunlight that were showing through the sparse clouds. Both didn’t become bored even though this was something they often did, Mabel never tired of her brother reading to her and Dipper never grew bored of reading. It was a good deal to them as Mabel detested reading while her brother adored it. They came to a nice compromise with their current situation.

Suddenly, Mabel cut her twin off as he was reading a sentence, “Y’know it would be really great if we could live in our own fairytale!” She giggled.

“Oh Mabel, there you go again with your impossible wishes,” he stared down at her and scrunched up his face in distaste.

She huffed at him and crossed her arms, “It’s only impossible if you believe it is! And I believe that it is possible!” She cried out.

Dipper put the book down beside him and stroked his sister’s head, “You believe in everything though.”

She relaxed as he raked his hands through her hair, undoing the knots in her tresses, “Believing in things is a lot more fun than not believing in things!” She defended.

Her brother hummed, “Well I suppose you’re right on that one, I wish I could see the world as magically as you do,” he said softly.

Mabel peeked up at him, “You don’t have to wish bro bro! You can just do!”

Dipper shook his head at her, “It’s not that simple Mabes, I have to see it to believe it,” he responded.

Just as she opened her mouth to respond they heard a frantic voice, “Oh gosh, oh gosh! I’m late! I’m late!”

They both turned to where the sound had come from and saw a snow-white rabbit dressed in a tailcoat and holding a golden pocket watch. He hopped frantically past them without stopping his mantra of ‘I’m late! I’m late!’

Dipper turned to look down at Mabel, his eyes were as wide as saucers. She mirrored his expression before she sat up quickly and got up. She dusted off her dress and began to follow the rabbit.

Her brother just sat stock still under the shade of the tree, too shocked to move. “Mabel wait! We don’t know if he’s dangerous!” He called after her.

She waved him off, “He’s a rabbit, dipping sauce, how dangerous can he be?” She continued to follow the rabbit.

He groaned and chased after her, leaving the storybook behind, forgotten. At this point, they were both running after the rabbit who had not seemed to notice them. How curious, Dipper mused, surely he would have noticed the two humans running after him? It seemed not however as the rabbit paid them no mind and continued on his anxiety-filled way.

The pair chased the rabbit into the forest and tried their best to avoid the stray tree branches and the underbrush that was growing rampant. Dipper tried his best to keep up with his sister but she was always the more athletic of the two. He eventually fell behind her a few paces, he was running out of steam.

Suddenly, he saw Mabel stop in front of a giant oak tree and before he could stop himself he ran into her, causing them to both go tumbling down into a giant rabbit hole. They both went down screaming at the top of their lungs as they went. Yet soon enough they both realized that they weren’t falling at a dangerous pace.

The two of them came to notice that the dirt around them had morphed into walls with floral and striped wallpaper, it was very disconcerting to Dipper but Mabel found a great deal of joy in running her hands along the walls and enjoying the patterns. Soon they were passing by an old grandfather clock that told them it was half-past 10. Although Dipper wasn’t sure if they could trust it to tell them the correct time. As he was studying the clock a loose deck of cards surrounded them and Mabel squealed as she tried to collect them, only to find that she was now sitting in a rocking chair that they had floated down to.

A tea set came to them next and she almost wanted to take a sip of the tea, just to see if it tasted as good as it smelled, but before she could her hand was swatted away by her brother, who gave her a look that screamed ‘No’. 

“Mabel! We have no idea if that’s safe to drink! We don’t even know where we are!” He yelled at her disapprovingly.

“Well sorry if I’m trying to enjoy our little adventure,” she paused and then added, “and I do know where we are! We’re in the forest!” She defended.

Dipper sighed and brought a hand to comb through his hair, “Mabel, we’re clearly not in the forest anymore, this place doesn’t even seem real,” he deadpanned.

They passed by a full-length mirror and they both glanced into it, only to be confused by their upside-down images staring back at them. Now that was certainly an odd thing to happen, mirrors weren’t supposed to do that!

A stopwatch that was similar to the one the white rabbit was holding earlier floated near them as well as a few paintings of different flowers and a couple of books. Dipper was tempted to grab the books to see what the content was inside but when he reached out for one Mabel got her revenge and smacked his hand away.

“If I can’t touch anything then neither can you!” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Gee, how mature,” he said dryly, “and why did you do that? Those books could’ve provided some useful information!”

“Well, what if what the books say are a bunch of lies? Then what? Like you said before, we can’t trust anything!” She retorted.

Dipper sighed, he knew she was right, but he was still itching to read those books. He was about to respond to her when they both fell to the ground hard, landing on their backsides.

They groaned in unison, the fall hurt quite a bit.

He looked at the room around him, it had polished black and white checkered tiles and what looked to be a giant glass table in the middle. He looked up and the hole they had come from had vanished, only to be replaced by a high rise ceiling that he had only ever seen in something like a grand church. He marveled at the pinstriped walls and noticed a single door on the far side of the room. Although it seemed to be quite small and he doubted either of them could fit through it.

He turned to his sister, “Mabes are you okay?”

She let out a pained whine and stood up, “Yea I’m okay, you?”

He got up and dusted himself off, “I’m fine,” he responded.

Dipper took Mabel’s hand into his own and he led her towards the door he had seen. He frowned, looking at it now it seemed even smaller than it had a moment ago. His sister hummed questioningly and tucked her feet under her to assess the door better. She turned the knob and tried to pull only to let go with a shriek as the door morphed a face and started talking.

“Now what do you think you’re doing trying to open a locked door with no key?” It asked her incredulously.

She scrambled backward, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were locked!”

The door huffed at her, “You should know that there aren’t very many doors that aren’t locked,” it said.

Dipper narrowed his eyes at that, it sounded extremely cryptic to him. He made sure to catalog the information for later as it seemed to be important.

Mabel tilted her head, “Well where’s the key?” she asked as politely as she could, she didn’t want to offend the door once again.

The door looked up, “Do you see that glass table? The key is sitting up there,” it announced.

The twins looked up at the table and sure enough, there was a single golden key that stared back at them from the underside. She turned to ask the door how she was supposed to get the key but it no longer had a face to talk to.

She glanced at her brother, “Now what? How are we supposed to get that key?” She crossed her arms and pouted, the task seemed impossible.

Dipper looked up at the table thoughtfully, “I’m not really too sure myself Mabes…” He trailed off.

Mabel looked down at her hands dejectedly before her face lit up in surprise. There was a small box of cookies in different shapes and colors that all had the frosted words ‘Eat Me’ in big bold letters on them.

She stole a glance at her brother and while he was distracted with his thoughts she quickly snagged a cookie and took a bite out of it. She couldn’t help herself, she only had a piece of toast slathered in jam this morning and she couldn’t say no to a cookie that demanded it be eaten.

She chewed as quietly as possible and savored the rich sugary sweet taste that the cookie provided her with. She hummed in happiness only to find that she was growing, alarmed she dropped the cookie and called out to her brother.

“Dipper! What’s going on?!” She yelled frantically as she began rising up.

Mabel grew to the height of the ceiling and she was hyperventilating. She had no idea what was happening or what caused it. She looked down at her twin with frantic eyes.

“Mabel?! Mabel, oh god! What happened to you?!” He yelled at her.

She looked down at her hands and flipped them, trying to calm herself, “I think it was the cookie I ate…” She trailed off, ashamed of her actions.

“Damnit, Mabel! I told you not to eat or drink anything!” He cried out, frustrated with her.

Her face lit up however as she realized something, “Wait dip dot! I can grab the key now!” She exclaimed.

She could hear her brother gasp and she made her way over to the table before she grabbed the key and set it on the ground next to him.

“How do I shrink back down now?” She frowned and mumbled to herself.

Suddenly the gleam of a glass vial on the table caught her attention. It had a label on it. She twisted the label around and saw that it read ‘Drink Me’. She was hesitant to do what it said but she popped the lid off the vial and took a sip anyway, it tasted like grape juice. To her surprise, she shrank down even farther than what she had started with, she was now the perfect size to fit through the door.

Dipper groaned, realizing that he would have to repeat Mabel’s actions to fit through the door as well. So that’s exactly what he did, he took a bite of the same cookie that Mabel had bitten and drunk the strange liquid inside the vial before he too was the perfect size for the door.

He picked up the key and put it into the keyhole, twisting it to unlock the door once it was through. He looked at his sister before opening the door.

“Mabel this is absolutely ridiculous!” He hissed, “I’m pretty sure we’ve both gone completely off our rockers!”

His sister eyed him wearily, “Okay maybe we might have, buuuut, why don’t we have some fun and go on an adventure before we admit it!” She beamed at him.

He glared at her, “This is no time for jokes, something is seriously wrong with this whole picture!”

“And we’ll figure out what’s wrong later, for now, let’s enjoy our adventure!” With that statement, she opened the door and quickly grabbed her brother’s hand and pulled him out into the new world alongside her.


	2. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u go i did some fanart for this because i couldn't help myself i hope this helps u guys visualize the characters better uwu

speedpaint is up [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IS5_RAkx8Oo&t=23s) if anyone is interested


End file.
